Winning isn't everything
by NoBoDy'S AnGeL473
Summary: R&S lil Rav&BB,The girls and Robin & B.B. get sucked into another world.Raven & Star are forced to join a battle with Batgirl, Wondergirl and Supergirl to see who's the best.Rewrite of 'Winner Take All'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 1:

Starfire and Raven sat in the common room bored as ever.  
"Where are the boys?" Starfire asked worriedly. Raven responded with a shrug. Star sighed and tilted her head to the side deep in thought. Raven whipped out a large book and began reading on the moon shaped sofa. The door slid open and closed.  
"We're baaaaaaccccckkkk!" Beastboy yelled happily. Starfire looked around quickly and sighed with relief. There stood before her Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg. "Oh Robin! I have missed you so!" Starfire said crushing him in a hug. Raven on the other hand touched Beastboy's shoulder,  
"Where w-" Raven was cut short by a bright flash that enveloped the Titan's Tower. In a second it was gone. Cyborg took a look around the common room; he was the only one there.  
"Oooook…I'll go look for them," Cyborg was just about to leave when he noticed the Game Station was completely unoccupied, "As soon as I beat Robin's top record." He smirked jumping over the couch pressing buttons like a mad man.

* * *

"Whoa…" Raven said mesmerized. The four remaining Titans stood in a large room with several other teenage girls.  
"Welcome Heroines!" A voice yelled loudly. Robin looked up at where the voice came from. There stood the Master of Games. The Master looked startled at Robin and Beast boy."Right well…you shall be mere spectators in this amazing duel among these young heroines." The Master of Games said to Beastboy and Robin, "The competition will begin shortly." He said walking off.  
"Hey Robin!" A feminine voice called, turning around Robin met eyes with the one and only Batgirl. Robin grinned.  
"Great to see you!" Robin exclaimed. Starfire turned to look at her too and scrunched her face.  
"Robin? Who is _this_?" Star asked with a bit of venom. The boy wonder didn't notice her odd behavior but Batgirl did.  
"Oh, this is-" Robin said.  
"Batgirl…pleasure." The girl said coldly turning around and crossing her arms. "And who's the powder puff princess?"  
"She's Starfire-"  
"His best friend!" Star said angrily as her eyes turned a bright glowing green. Batgirl turned,  
"What?" She asked in shock and turned around. "I am his best friend!"  
"Girls…chill out!" Robin said loudly.

* * *

"So…you're Supergirl," BB asked looking at a tall blonde with a red cape, "and you are Wondergirl," he added looking at a brunette with a large W on her chest.  
"Yep." Supergirl said simply.  
"This is one of my good friends, Raven." Beastboy grinned while Raven blushed.  
"_Oh._" Wondergirl and Supergirl cooed. They giggled.  
"Hey BB!" Terra called.  
"Oh joy…it's _her_ again." Raven looked levelly at Terra.  
"Terra!" Beastboy shouted happily.

* * *

Starfire stomped off.  
"Starfire! Wait!" Robin called. He began running after until Batgirl stopped him.  
"Let her cool off, besides…I haven't talked to you in like a year!" Batgirl said with triumph. Robin looked back to the hallway where Star disappeared and looked at Batgirl. "Oh c'mon," Batgirl said grabbing his arm.  
"But…Wait! Star is-"  
"She'll be fine." The red head crooned, rolling her eyes. "Now, what have you been up to these days?"

* * *

Starfire continued walking down the long hallway that seemed to go on forever.  
"I shall win this, tournament of heroines, and prove to that Clorbag I am his best friend!" She said loudly balling her hands to fits. Star tripped and landed on the cold metal floor. Her left arm landed first. She gasped in pain but she was determined. "I…will…be …victorious." She said gritting her teeth and standing up. Star's good arm cradled her left. It was dislocated. She popped it into place and began flexing her bad arm, wincing ever so slightly. With patience she was able to get it working. "It is still a little stiff, no matter. I will still win."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Starfire's Titan communicator sounded loudly. She opened it to see Robin's face.  
"Star, are you ok?"  
"Yes, I am fine." She murmured.  
"You should get back here now, they are starting the competition." The Tameranian quickly shut her communicator and ran back to the main room where she ended up blindly running into another bright light.

* * *

"Raven Vs. Terra?" Beastboy looked at the screen, "IS HE CRAZY! They're going to kill each other!" The girls were transported to new terrain while the boys looked at monitors of all three matches.  
"And Star Vs. Wondergirl and Supergirl Vs. Batgirl." Robin said looking at the other two monitors with interest. Beastboy grabbed the monitor of Terra and Raven with wide and nervous eyes. He whined with sorrow.  
"Raven…" The changeling whimpered.

* * *

"Hey Raven." Terra said with a pinch of venom.  
"Terra, and I thought you were rubble…what a surprise."  
"Glad to see you still got your sense of sarcasm."  
"Traitor." Raven spat her eyes glowed white.  
"Witch." Terra growled with blazing yellow eyes.  
"Let's end this." Raven said lowly.  
"Gladly." Terra added. As if signaling go they sprung into action.

* * *

"Stupid TV!" BB said whacking the screen, "Doesn't even have sound!" Robin sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Starfire was floating in the air.  
"I've heard about you, princess." Wondergirl said twirling her gold lasso lazily, "Just between us girls, why so glum?" she said pursing her lips.  
"I must win this tournament at all costs." She said rather, monotonically.  
"I see." Wondergirl said seriously, "Well, I'm not going to lose with out a fight!" She said throwing her lasso.

* * *

"Hey Babs…long time no see." Supergirl said sternly.  
"Hello Kara." Batgirl said, quickly throwing her batarangs. It hit its target. Smoke covered the area. Supergirl emerged without a scratch.  
"Now Babs…you know me better than that…" Supergirl taunted

* * *

PLZ! R&R! I feel so unacomplished and...sad, but the point is...REVIEW! Because I have the other chapters typed...I just need to know it you people like it so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Give up Raven!" Terra yelled.  
"And let you win? Not an option. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven created a dark aura around herself and it quickly expanded and hit Terra at full force. The dark mystic gave her no mercy as she summoned a large black raven. It screeched loudly and flew quickly at Terra with open jaws.  
"Enough games!" Terra said snapping her glowing yellow eyes open as a rock wall protected her from impact. The raven flew blindly at the wall. As the barrier cracked the raven was no more. Terra flung her arm out and the cracked rock followed the motion and rammed into Raven pushing her back on the floor. She clutched her head.  
"THAT'S IT!" Raven shouted as she grew four blood red eyes under her hooded figure. Black flames encircled her. "It's over." She said as the flames drew Terra near.

* * *

The lasso gripped Star's leg and a surge of electricity ran though her body. Starfire growled in fury and used a starbolt to destroy the tight lasso wrapped around her leg.  
"Impossible…no one ever destroyed my lasso…" Wondergirl said dumbstruck.

* * *

"C'mon Babsy…I thought you were tougher…go on…get up." Kara said crouching over to the limp form know as Batgirl. The red head didn't move. Kara pouted standing up. "You're no fun!" she said childishly crossing her arms. Babs rolled over into crouching position.  
"Oh yeah? Try this on for size." Batgirl wheezed throwing disks at the blonde. Kara fell and looked up at Babs with weary eyes. She was surrounded by glowing green rocks.  
"K-kryptonite?" Kara stuttered. Batgirl looked at the thirteen year old girl before her.  
"_Oh c'mon_ Kara," she said mockingly, "You knew I was stronger then that..."

* * *

"Winners, Raven, Starfire and Batgirl!" The master of games said. "Now is the championship round! Winner is the ultimate heroine!"

* * *

"And I thought Wondergirl could finish you off...Guess I'll have to do it myself." Batgirl said looking at Starfire.  
"Bring it on!" Starfire yelled. Batgirl glared at her coldly. But quickly changed into a smirk. Her face turned to innocence and looked up at the sky.  
"You know...me and Robin used to be a couple. Did you hear about that? Or was it ju-"  
"**What** did you say?"Star asked angrily.  
"Oh yeah...it was all over Gotham." Star bubbled with rage. Raven looked at her cautiously.  
"Calm down Star...it's no big d-"  
"How would you know?" Starfire's eyes widen, "I am so sorry friend Raven...I did not mean it. I-"  
"It's ok Star..." The plum haired girl looked back at a bored Babs. Raven's eyes went white as Star's turned green. "Let's just take care of Batgirl and I think, we'll both be satisfied."  
"Fine with me." Star murmured.  
"If you can." Babs retorted.

* * *

"I wish I knew what they were saying." Robin said with sadness. Beastboy sighed,  
"Can they fight already! I'm so bored."

* * *

Several minutes later Raven was knocked from the sky.  
"Raven!" Star yelled. To late...Raven was gone in a flash. Batgirl and Starfire were left. The battle went on fora while neither advancing far in weakining the other. But the end was nearing, both were exausted. It ended abruptly when Batgirl threw her freeze disks. Starfire sawfour coming and she zapped them with her starbolts. Unfortunatly she failed to see the three behind her.

* * *

I wonder what's next...guess you'll just have to wait! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I am soooo sorry for not updating earlier. I was on vacation. So for your 'long wait' I give you a slightly fluffy chapter...eeeennnnnjoy.

Chapter 4:

The red haired alien turned and was frozen solid on impact; she plummeted to her doom as she fell from the sky.

* * *

Robin saw this and clutched the TV madly,  
"SSSTTTAAARRRFFFIIIRRREEE!" He yelled with a crack in his voice. His eyes widen even greater as he saw her hit the ground. Robin fell to his knees.  
"Hey…Star's going to be fine dude…" Beastboy said only half convincing himself. Robin's head hung low, he didn't care who won at all.  
_I just wanted Star to be back with me and…be my angel again. _Robin thought. But that's when finally realized he cared for her a whole lot more than a best friend…he loved her. He rose to his feet.  
"Star…get up. Please…" Robin pleaded. With no avail The Master of Games stood up.  
"Batgirl is the champ-"  
"Wait!" Robin said with hope in his eyes as he saw Star moving to get up.

* * *

"Do not…think this…is over yet." Starfire said shivering. She leaned on her left arm but was met with a sharp pain and Star collapsed again.  
_I suppose my arm is still weakened. _Starfire thought. She was right, the pain in her arm was overwhelming. The shock of the freeze disks and an already healing arm caused more pain than she bargained for. Batgirl saw this and grinned.  
"You can barely get up! What makes you think you can win now?" Batgirl questioned. Starfire pondered for a moment and smirked.  
"…Love." Star said simply, "Love is an amazing thing…quite a power."  
"Love? Princess…that's called jealousy, he likes me."  
"Your banter is pointless now, do not bother." Starfire said coldly. Batgirl looked shocked, then a bit angry. She threw bat-a-rangs at the injured alien quickly. Star remained on the ground but lifted her good arm quickly and summoned a starbolt. It easily burned Batgirl's weapons with ease. The alien struggled to get up. Batgirl ran over and twisted her weakened arm. Starfire yelped in pain. As Star was about to make a come back-

* * *

"Enough! Batgirl has made Starfire immobile. Batgirl is the winner!" The Master said speedily and rather impatiently.  
"What? That's dumb." BB commented. Robin was just happy Starfire was able to withstand Batgirl's assault. A flash encircled both arena and monitor room. Batgirl, Robin and BB were left in the large gray room with the Master of Games. Batgirl rapped her arm around Robin with affection and he pushed her away.  
"Where is Starfire!" Robin growled with fury.  
"Starfire?" The master asked and laughed loudly, "She's in here! With all the other losers!" He added showing a red medallion.  
"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled reaching for the red prison holding his love captive.  
"I don't think so," the master said putting the medallion around his neck, it shined brightly. "Now that I possess the vanquished, I own their powers as well!" As he floated in the air one of his arms gained a green aura as his other with black. The master's green hand held a golden lasso firmly and his eyes grew a shade of yellow. "I am invincible!"  
"Not if I can help it." Robin snarled venomously. He lunged at this newfound villain with only determination to get his Starfire back.

* * *

So how was it? I'm sorry it was so speedily writen, hehe...not great at fight scenes soo...R&R! I need some reviews to continue ok? 


	5. Chapter 5

Before I begin the chapters I would like to clear up some question reviews from librastar and acosta pérez josé Ramiro about the story. Librastar, I don't like Batgirl I admit but, in this chapter I explained why she acted like that. And acosta pérez josé Ramiro, this story I wrote in place of the episode 'Winner Take all so you kinda have to pretend that episode never happened ; and lets just say Star used a special starbolt .  
And I appreciate all the comments you guys. I love to write and I'm glad you people like it. And ummm….this may sound stupid but what are 'hits'? I read it in the column of my status page and I was wondering what they are ;; If you know the answer, please tell me! Anyways…on with the chapter!

Chapter 5:

Beastboy and Batgirl joined in attacking the master. Robin whacked hardly at the floating figure with his bo-staff. Batgirl hit him with her bat-a-rangs while BB turned into a T-rex, chomping angrily at Raven's captor. Robin was struck by a starbolt and it hit him to the ground. Being struck by Star's power just fueled him farther, Robin grunted and ran back into the fray. His bo-staff hit the master's dangling charm but surprisingly the bo-staff was stuck half within the gem and half external. It shocked them all for a moment but Robin snapped out of it first and ran up to the large mass of gray fur and jumped on his chest.

"This is for abducting these heroines!" Robin said thrusting the boo staff further. The master growled.

"No! Stop!"

"And this is for taking others powers!" He continued pushing the weapon deeper. "And this…is for Starfire!" Robin finished, jamming the last bit of the metal rod hardly.

"Noooooooo!" The Master yelled. Another infamous flash covered the arena once more and what was left were all the heroines and heroes.

"Starfire!"

"Robin!" The two teens said joyously as they hugged. Robin pulled back first.

"I thought I los- I mean…uh…are you ok?" Robin said nervously but he obviously was still worried if she was okay, of course. Star didn't really notice, she was happy to still be in his embrace. "Star?" Robin asked worriedly snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes…I am fine…just alittle…light headed." the alien said faintly. Robin scanned her from head to toe. He stopped at her left arm; it was placed oddly and her right arm almost covered it completely.

"What…happened to your arm?" Robin asked with concern. He carefully took her right arm away and gasped. Her arm hung limply, it was swollen and an odd purplish red. He looked up to her just to see her faint in his arms.

"Star? Starfire!" Robin shouted frantically. He laid her down on the ground and clasped her right hand gently. Everyone gathered around her.

"Dude what-"

"Her left arm is broken…and swelling, she passed out from the pain." Robin said not taking her eyes off of her.

"Oh my g- I…It's my fault, I'm so sorry Robin…I was just so caught up in winning…"Batgirl said sadly.

"Her arm was weakened before the match, in the beginning I thought it was just me but…I-I just felt like something was wrong…you know?" Robin said mournfully.

"Robin…it's not y-" Batgirl started. Robin's mood changed.

"No…it's yours! You're the one who broke it! It's your fault!" Robin fumed. Batgirl went to examine Star for herself, "Don't touch her!" Robin spat picking her up bridal style taking her to a corner of the room to continue to stop the swell.

"Rob-"

"Leave him…he needs to be with her." Raven said with Beastboy at her side.

"Yeah…this wouldn't be the first time he acted out of character over her." BB added, "He's rather…possessive…"

A large screeching sound was heard, every one but Robin snapped their head around to see what the commotion was. And they gasped in shock at what laid before them.

"Whoa…dude." Beastboy murmured.

I know…lil bit of drama, just experimenting. I dunno if it was that 'off the seat' drama but I think it was ok. If you guys have any questions I'll be happy to address and explain in the next and maybe final chapter of 'Winning isn't everything'. I wonder what's next….lol, guess you'll find out soon! C-ya


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The T-ship came to a complete halt in the large room. Cyborg popped out happy as ever.

"Haha! I finally found you guys! Hey Rob! Sorry to say but I beat your top record on the game station!" Cyborg said happily getting out of the ship. Robin put his arms under Star gently and lifted her up with ease. Cyborg analyzed the situation quickly, Star was unconscious and Robin's cape was rapped like a blanket over her left arm. "Hey…is Star ok?"

"We need to get her back to the tower…Her arm is broken." Robin said laying her in her section of the spacecraft. The boy wonder looked at her once more before shutting the protective glass lid over her capsule. Robin sighed and turned around.

"Raven…couldn't you have healed it?" Cyborg questioned.

"I wish I could but I am to worn from the competition."

"Competition?"

"…Long story."

"We are wasting time." Robin stated. The Teen Titans entered their ship. Batgirl sat in the base of the ship where the cargo and spare parts were held. Supergirl and Wondergirl assured them that they cold fly home so they were off as well. When they arrived back at the Tower they quickly rushed Starfire to the medical wing and Raven did the most she could which was reduce the swelling and coloration. Cyborg gave her a cast and called it a day. Beastboy and Raven left a little while after as well but Robin stayed and sat at her bedside holding her good hand until he fell asleep. Starfire woke up and examined her surroundings realizing she was back in the tower. She also noticed Robin's hand clasping her own and smiled. She looked to he left to find to her dismay the large cast on her arm. She heard a yawn and turned back to Robin. His masked eyes were semi open as he stretched.

" Mornin' Star," Robin paused and open his eyes fully, "Star…your awake!" He said hugging her. When he realized what he was doing he pulled away abruptly and scratched his head. He was as red as a tomato, "I uh…."

"Welcome back Star!" Beastboy said walking into the room. Robin sighed with relief. "Hey guys! Star's awake!" Cyborg ran in and Raven walked in a little while later

"How are you?" Raven asked.

"I am, ok." Star looked at her cast again, "What is this?"

"Oh it's a cast. It's used to keep a bone in mechanical position so it could heal," Cyborg grinned, "Made it myself."

"I'm well enough to shorten the amount of time you leave it on if you want." Raven said.

"It would be best if you do please. I believe I cannot fight with my arm contained so if you please…" Raven already began mending it with her incantation.

"You've gotta leave it on for about a week or two now." Cyborg said scanning her arm's bone structure."

"C'mon dudes! Time to celebrate!" Beastboy stated.

"All you can eat breakfast bonanza!" Beastboy and Cyborg yelled they raced off dragging Raven with them. Starfire looked at Robin's troubled face.

"Are you alright?" Star asked politely. Robin looked up at her.

"I need to tell you something." Robin said with a bit of nervousness.

"Do share."

"W-well," _C'mon! Why is it this hard to admit my feelings for her?_ "You see, when I saw you on the monitor," _Stop beating around the bush…_"The point is I l-lo…" Robin stopped and sighed, "I l…lo," Robin scratched his head in frustration. Starfire smirked knowingly; she felt love for Robin as he for her. Robin was about to try again when Starfire cut him off.

"Robin…you do not have to tell me now, tell me when you are ready to. I can wait," Starfire assured.

"B-but I-"

"It is ok Robin." Robin looked down. _Some Boy Wonder I am._ "Let us enjoy the 'All you can eat Breakfast Bonanza' now…I am rather hungry." Robin sighed and agreed. He helped her off the bed and they walked to the kitchen.

_I'll tell her…someday._

END!

I know that was kinda weird but I had to because it was in the place of Winner take all so I couldn't really do anything, yeah...I'm sad too. well, R&R.


End file.
